Like a Dream Come True
by Hyoyeong
Summary: Yukiko sedang 'in a relationship' dengan Souji, tapi sahabatnya sejak dulu sudah mencintainya.. one-shot Chie x Yukiko fanfic.. r&r please!


Aaaahhh!  
My first attempt to write a fanfic!  
It's Persona 4 n it's shoujo-ai! wow! LOL

Gw udah baca beberapa karya yang bertema 'shoujo-ai' (selain yang Persona 4 juga). Gw males aja kalo bikin cerita yang 'biasa'. Haha. Kayaknya gak ada tense-nya gitu.. hahaha!

Settingnya kira-kira beberapa bulan setelah Souji Seta meninggalkan Inaba..

Gw kasih judul apa ya...

"Like a Dream Come True"

_ gak tau mau kasih judul apa nih *dikemplang*

Hmm, comment please, but no flaming! Hehe! 

* * *

Tahun 2012. Kota Inaba telah kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi pembunuhan yang menakuti warga, tak ada lagi orang-orang yang diculik, tak ada lagi kabut aneh yang muncul…

Chie sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan bersama sahabatnya, Yukiko.

Hari itu bulan Juni, sebentar lagi musim panas. Ini adalah hari pertama dalam tahun ini mereka memakai baju seragam musim panas mereka. Chie dan Yukiko memakai baju putih dan rok pendek sekolahnya. Namun Chie memakai jaket hijau yang diikat di pinggangnya dan Yukiko memakai cardigan merah. Yukiko juga memakai bando merah yang serasi.

Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol, sampai akhirnya berpisah di sebuah perempatan. Setelah mengucapkan "sampai ketemu besok dan take care" pada Yukiko, ia berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan, ia melewati Samegawa Flood Plain. Ia melihat kakek-kakek tua yang selalu ada di tepi sungai. Kota ini memang tak pernah berubah. Ia juga melihat tempat Ia biasa berlatih dengan Souji. Chie jadi teringat masa-masa ketika mendapatkan persona, melawan shadow, menyelamatkan Yukiko dan lainnya, kemudian akhirnya berhasil melawan Izanami yang menjadi penyebab dari kasus-kasus pembunuhan di Inaba. Sambil berjalan, Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat itu semua.

Chie sangat menyukai sahabat-sahabatnya.

Terutama Yukiko.

Ia telah mengenal Yukiko jauh bertahun-tahun sebelum insiden pembunuhan Inaba dimulai. Ketika itu Chie kecil sedang berjalan pulang, cuaca mendung dan hampir hujan. Ia melihat seorang gadis seumurannya sedang duduk menangis di tepi jalan. Gadis itu berbaju hitam. Pada awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ano, kenapa kau menangis disini?", tanyanya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tak menjawab. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Chie duduk dan melihat gadis itu ternyata sedang memeluk seekor anjing kecil. Anjing itu kurus dan kotor, namun menurut Chie, anjing itu lucu sekali. Chie melihat gadis itu dengan sedih. Sambil terisak, tiba-tiba gadis itu berbicara.

"A..aku ingin sekali memelihara anjing ini.. tapi orangtuaku tidak membolehkanku memeliharanya.. Jadi aku harus meninggalkannnya disini.."

Ketika berbicara, terlihat sedikit wajah gadis itu. Chie berpikir, 'cantik sekali gadis ini'. Chie berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Hmm, sudahlah jangan menangis!", Chie berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Gadis berambut hitam di depannya masih menangis terisak sambil menundukkan kepala dan memeluk anjing itu. Anjing kecil itu juga sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi, entah kenapa raut mukanya juga terlihat sedih. Chie tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Boleh nggak kalau dia tinggal di rumahku saja? Kau boleh melihatnya setiap hari! Akan aku urus dia dengan baik di rumahku! Orangtuaku membolehkanku memelihara binatang!" Chie tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide, Ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum riang, sambil berharap gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Gadis di depannya melihat mukanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. 'Wow, cewek ini memang benar-benar cantik, bahkan ketika sedang menangis', pikir Chie. Chie masih tersenyum menunggu jawaban.

"Be..benarkah?", gadis itu berkata sambil menyeka air matanya. "Bolehkah ia tinggal di rumahmu? Aku masih bisa mengunjunginya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Hehehe!", Chie dengan riang menggendong anjing kecil itu di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya. "Sekarang kau harus berhenti menangis ya!

"Hello! Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumahku ya! Hehehe!", kata Chie dengan riang pada anjing tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat gadis di depannya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu juga tersenyum. 'Ia tambah terlihat manis kalau tersenyum, senangnya! Aku akan berusaha menjaganya dan membuatnya tetap tersenyum!', pikir Chie.

"Te..terima kasih!", ujar gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Oh ya, namaku Amagi Yukiko. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Satonaka Chie", kata Chie sambil memeluk anjing kecil itu. "Hei, ayo kita bangun. Apakah kau juga mau mengantarnya pulang ke rumahku? Rumahku dekat kok dari sini. Ayo, nanti hujan lho", Chie mengajak Yukiko ke rumahnya dengan ramah.

"Ya!", Yukiko berkata sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan senang walaupun air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berjalan ke rumah Chie. Disanalah persahabatan mereka dimulai.

Mereka mendaftar di SMA yang sama di Inaba, Yasogami High. Yukiko adalah teman yang baik. Keduanya sangat cocok sekali. Chie berkepribadian ekstrovert, periang, selalu bersemangat, ramah, juga tomboy. Ia senang sekali menonton film kungfu. Sedangkan Yukiko introvert, terkesan lebih pemalu atau pendiam terutama ketika baru berkenalan, juga elegan dan feminim.

Chie hidup di keluarga yang sederhana di Inaba. Sedangkan keluarga Yukiko mempunyai hotel atau ryokan yang sangat termahsyur di kota kecil Inaba. Yukiko hidup di keluarga yang sangat kaya. Bahkan ia sudah dipastikan akan menjadi manajer hotel itu selanjutnya ketika ia sudah cukup dewasa nanti. Karena itulah hampir setiap hari Yukiko selalu sibuk di ryokan-nya, membantu orangtuanya agar bisa menggantikan orangtuanya suatu saat nanti.

Sejak dulu, Chie merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia menyukai Yukiko lebih dari seorang sahabat. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh begitu. Karena Yukiko adalah seorang wanita, dan dia juga.

Karena persamaan itulah cintanya tak bisa bersatu.

Semakin lama hubungannya memang semakin dekat. Tapi sejak kelas 2 SMA, Yukiko sepertinya tertarik dengan teman sekelasnya, teman sebangku Chie, Seta Souji.

Walaupun Yukiko tidak bercerita banyak, tetapi Chie tentu saja tahu, karena ia satu-satunya sahabat Yukiko. Sebenarnya, Yukiko juga satu-satunya sahabat Chie ketika itu.

Ketika Chie menghadapi shadow-nya di Kastil Yukiko di TV World, jelas sekali bahwa Chie iri terhadap Yukiko. 'Aku iri, tapi sepertinya bukan itu intinya..' Yukiko begitu cantik, kaya, pintar, terkenal.. Semua cowok menyukainya. Ia benar-benar tidak berkekurangan. Banyak sekali cowok-cowok yang menyukai Yukiko karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya sejak dulu. Tapi Yukiko selalu menolak cowok-cowok itu. Sampai-sampai ada rahasia umum tentang 'Amagi Challenge'. Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan 'Queen Yukiko', dialah yang menang. 'Ada-ada saja', pikir Chie.

Sedangkan Chie? Ia memang dekat dengan banyak cowok, tapi.. tak satupun dari mereka benar-benar menganggap Chie sebagai seorang 'cewek'. Dalam pelajaran sekolah pun, nilainya biasa-biasa saja, kecuali dalam pelajaran olahraga, mungkin. Dan sepertinya, tidak akan ada yang mengenal Chie apabila ia tidak berteman dengan Yukiko.

Ia tidak ingin Yukiko dimiliki oleh siapa-siapa, atau dengan kata lain, ia rela Yukiko terus sendiri, asal bersamanya.

'Chie-chan, you're my Prince Charming... please take me far away! Anywhere but here!'

Chie tidak begitu memahami mengapa Yukiko menganggap ia adalah 'pangerannya'. Ketika Shadow Yukiko muncul, Yukiko malah mengatakan Chie adalah orang yang sempurna baginya.

'Chie-chan is strong..'

'Yukiko-chan, kau tidak mengerti.. aku seperti ini karena ada kamu.. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang seperti ini tanpa kamu disampingku..'

Souji juga menaruh perasaan terhadap Yukiko. Bahkan Souji sendiri sering bercerita kepada Chie. Souji berharap Chie bisa membantunya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Yukiko.

Pada akhirnya, Chie hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya akan terus bahagia, dan Chie juga akan terus menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi. Karena ia mencintainya, lebih dari sahabat.

'Huh, I am so selfish, I'm sorry, Yukiko-chan..'

Ya, ketika siang hari liburan musim panas, Chie tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon dari Yukiko. Suaranya terdengar senang sekali.

"CHIE-CHAAAN!", Yukiko setengah berteriak di telepon.

"Ouch! Kupingku sakit nih kalo kau teriak.. kenapa Yukiko-chan? Seneng banget kayaknya..", kata Chie di handphone sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Aku...ahaha.. aku dan Souji-kun... ah! Lupakan! Ketemuan di Shopping District yuk!", ajak Yukiko dengan gembira.

"Baiklah, baiklah, 20 menit lagi aku akan kesana.. tunggu aku di depan toko Daidara, oke?"

"Oke!", kemudian Chie mematikan telepon. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak.

"Chie-chan! Aku sangat senang!", Yukiko berkata sambil memeluk Chie ketika ia sudah sampai di depan toko Daidara. Ketika bertemu, Yukiko dengan bahagia memberitahu Chie bahwa ia sudah jadian dengan Souji.

"Wah.. senangnya! Selamat ya! Aku turut berbahagia.. Ahaha.. Dia cowok yang baik, pinter, ganteng lagi! Kau emang pantes ama dia~!", Chie berusaha terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Setengah hatinya memang bahagia melihat Yukiko senang, tapi setengah hatinya juga sedih karena Yukiko sudah dimiliki oleh temannya sendiri. 'Souji emang cowok baik kok, selamat ya', pikirnya.

Kemudian Chie menghabiskan hari itu dengan mendengar cerita dari Yukiko. Yukiko terlihat sangat senang ketika menceritakannya, kadang-kadang juga sedikit malu. 'Pipinya lucu ketika ia malu..', pikir Chie, 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu lagi.. ia sudah menjadi milik Souji-kun.. Aku harus merelakannya', pikir Chie. 'Souji-kun, aku harap kau memang bisa menjaga Yukiko-chan dengan baik'.

"Ketika itu kami sedang berada di Kuil Tatsuhime, ia bilang kalau ia menyukaiku disana. Kau tahu kan betapa aku menyukai tempat itu? Menurutku itu romantis..", cerita Yukiko dengan malu.

'Aku seperti dipukul', pikir Chie dalam hati.

"Kemudian keesokan harinya aku datang ke kamarnya. Ia orang yang sangat rapi."

'Ya, sangat berbeda dariku bukan?'

"Dia memang cowok yang baik dan perhatian, jadi aku memberinya jimat dari kuil. Aku ingin selalu menjaganya, aku harap jimat itu bisa menjaganya untukku. Dia bilang dia juga akan selalu menjagaku, Chie-chan, walaupun dia akan meninggalkan Inaba tahun depan. Aku sangat senang.."

'Aku seperti ditusuk'

"Kami juga...berpelukan disana..", wajah Yukiko memerah.

'Bunuh saja aku...'

Chie masih teringat kata-kata itu. Ia juga teringat kata-kata ketika ia menyelamatkan Yukiko dari shadow di TV World. 'Apakah Shadow Yukiko mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya? Ia mengatakan kalau akulah pangerannya. Akulah pangeran dari Yukiko, yang selama ini menjaganya. Ketika aku bilang bahwa aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati.'

"Terima kasih Chie, kau memang pangeranku"

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia malah bersama orang lain sekarang?

'Sampai sekarang, mereka masih bersama kan?', pikir Chie ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuka sepatu. Tapi ia sudah mulai melupakannya. 'Yukiko adalah sahabatku, tak mungkin aku menyakitinya dengan mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya.. Hahaha, ia memang sangat perhatian padaku, tapi aku tahu, itu karena ia menganggapku sebagai teman..'. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamarnya, melepaskan jaket hijaunya yang diikat di pinggang dan memikirkan ujian akhir SMA-nya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur..

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, seperti biasa, Chie duduk di belakang Yukiko. Yukiko tersenyum ketika Chie duduk di belakangnya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chie-chan"

"Ohayo, Yukiko-chan"

Tiba-tiba Hanamura Yosuke datang dari belakang mereka.

"Hey, bagaimana ya kabarnya Souji? Ahaha, Yukiko-san... gimana kabar dia?", tanya Yosuke.

"Mm, dia baik-baik saja. Kami masih sering sms-an. Kadang dia juga meneleponku. Oh ya, dia bilang dia akan kesini liburan musim panas nanti. Aku akan mengajaknya tinggal di hotel kami nanti", jawab Yukiko.

Chie diam saja.

"Wah! Bagus, bagus! Iya sih, dia pernah bilang kalo liburan nanti, dia mau ngunjungin Inaba lagi! Kita harus ajak yang lain bermain juga ya! Kanji, Rise, juga Naoto", kata Yosuke. "Hoi Chie-san, kenapa kau?"

"Huh? Oh, ahahaha... nggak ada.. Oh tentang Souji-kun ya? Aku juga senang dia akan kesini lagi nanti! Aku tidak sabar.. kita semua harus bermain bersama ya~!", kata Chie dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia memang menganggap Souji teman baik, tapi tetap saja...

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Chie-chan.. um.. mau temenin aku ke kuil gak nanti?", Yukiko bertanya pada Chie.

"Hmm... oke-oke.. sebetulnya aku berencana ingin menonton DVD '17 Blades', tapi itu kan bisa nanti-nanti.. hehe!", jawab Chie. Kemudian Miss Sofue masuk ke kelas dengan atribut khas Mesirnya..

Sore itu, Chie dan Yukiko sedang berjalan menuju kuil Tatsuhime. 'Yukiko kan memang suka berdoa disana, paling nanti ia akan berdoa disana sebentar, kemudian pulang', pikir Chie. Tetapi tiba-tiba Yukiko berkata,

"Chie, kayaknya kita nggak jadi ke kuil Tatsuhime deh, kita ke atas bukit aja yuk!"

"Huh? Kenapa? Kirain disana mau doa.. sheesh.. oke, oke..", jawab Chie bingung.

Cuaca sangat mendukung untuk bermain di luar pada hari itu. Sesampainya di bukit, mereka duduk di kursi-kursi kayu. Hutan sekitarnya masih lebat, suasananya nyaman sekali. Biasanya ada anak-anak yang suka bermain di bukit ini pada sore hari, tetapi hari ini tampaknya sepi. Dari bukit ini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Inaba. Kota Inaba terlihat sangat kecil dari atas sini. Chie bisa langsung menemukan rumahnya di bawah sana. Ia mencari-cari tempat-tempat lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya bersama Yukiko.

"Oh ya, kita mau ngapain kesini?", tanya Chie.

"Chie-chan... aku..", Yukiko berbicara dengan ragu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Chie jadi khawatir. "Tidak, aku harus jujur padamu sekarang.."

"Ke..kenapa Yukiko-chan? Apakah sesuatu terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?", Chie benar-benar khawatir.

"Chie-chan.. kau tahu kan Souji-kun akan datang nanti pada musim panas? Selama ini.. aku dan Souji-kun.. Aku sebetulnya menyukai orang lain", Yukiko menatap wajah Chie dengan tegas.

"Yukiko-chan.. aku kira selama ini kau bahagia dengannya..", Chie terkejut dengan pernyataan Yukiko tadi.

"Aku.. bahagia. Tapi aku merasa lebih bahagia lagi apabila aku bersama orang itu. Dialah yang selama ini benar-benar menjagaku. Aku tak sadar. Dia sangat dekat denganku selama ini tapi aku tidak sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri.. haha.. bodohnya aku..", Yukiko berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Chie. Ia memandangi kota Inaba yang kecil di bawah sana. Rambutnya hitam panjangnya tertiup angin lembut, tanda musim panas. Yukiko tersenyum lembut.

'Kau selalu cantik seperti biasanya. Tapi ucapanmu tadi sungguh mengagetkan. Kau memang selalu penuh kejutan, bahkan sampai sekarang'

Tiba-tiba Yukiko memeluk Chie. Chie kaget sekali.

"Chie-chan... kaulah orang yang kusukai dari dahulu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyadarinya..", kemudian Yukiko buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

Chie terkejut setengah mati, rasanya ia ingin melompat dari bukit itu, entah mengapa. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya panas dan merah. Cuaca tidak begitu panas, tapi ia tiba-tiba berkeringat banyak. Ia benar-benar mematung dari tadi.

"Chie-chan, maafkan aku, pasti omonganku telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita.. tapi tidak apa-apa, aku.. aku senang aku bisa jujur denganmu..", Yukiko berkata dengan sedih, "Aku..hanya ingin kau tahu.. bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku, Chie-chan..selama ini.. hanya ada kau di hatiku."

Chie masih kaget dan shock mendengar itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Itulah yang selama ini dia inginkan! Yukiko mencintainya! Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang?

Ingatan-ingatannya bersama Yukiko tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiran Chie.

Chie tersenyum tipis. Ia melihat wajah Yukiko yang menunduk.

'Like a dream come true'

Ia melihat air mata jatuh dari pipi Yukiko.

"Aku sangat bodoh, mengatakan hal ini... hahaha..", Yukiko tertawa terpaksa sambil meneteskan air mata.

Chie masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengeluarkan handuk kecilnya dari tas. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata di pipi Yukiko dengan lembut. Chie kemudian memegang wajah Yukiko dengan lembut, 'Yuki-chan harum sekali..', memandang wajah temannya dengan lembut sambil berkata,

"Yukiko-chan.."

Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Yukiko, kemudian mencium pipi Yukiko dengan lembut, dan berkata,

"Anata no koto ga suki nano.. aku sangat beruntung, Yukiko-chan.. aku.. aku juga menyukaimu..", kemudian Chie tertawa kecil.

Yukiko sesaat merasa kaget. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menunduk.

"Yukiko-chan.. aku.. aku selalu ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu.. sejak dulu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya padamu... Lagipula ada Souji-kun.. tidak mungkin aku mengganggu kalian berdua.. Ternyata kau lebih berani dariku, Yukiko-chan.. haha.."

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi sunyi kembali. Yukiko kemudian tersenyum

"Perkataanku memang menghancurkan persahabatan kita, ya huh?", Chie berkata sambil menunduk. Mereka tertawa kecil. Yukiko mendekat ke Chie kemudian ia membelai rambut Chie yang pendek dan berwarna coklat. Chie bisa merasakan pipinya memanas kembali. Ia memandang Yukiko yang berada tepat di depannya, berpikir berapa lama ia akan melihat wajah cantik temannya itu. Tangan Chie dengan sendirinya memegang kedua tangan Yukiko. Chie sangat ingin waktu berhenti untuk selamanya.

"Chie-chan, jangan melihatku seperti itu!", Yukiko tertawa kecil.

Karena malu, Yukiko membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chie.

"H-hey, sepertinya tadi aku berkeringat banyak.. jangan.."

"Ahaha, it's just like you, Chie-chan.."

'Dasar bodoh...', Chie berpikir sambil tersenyum malu.

Yukiko melihat wajah Chie. Dari sorot mata dan air mukanya, Yukiko seperti berkata, 'aku sudah mendapatkanmu, Chie..'. Ia tersenyum dan tangannya melingkari leher Chie, sedangkan tangan Chie melingkari pinggang Yukiko. Yukiko terkadang menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Yukiko terlihat menikmati suasana.

'Mischievous smile....'

'Pangeranku.. aku.. mencintaimu..'

'Yukiko-hime.. demi Tuhan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu..'

'Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau yang terhebat... tunjukkan padaku, Chie-chan..'

'Sangat penuh dengan kejutan.. kau.. membuatku terus meminta lebih.. kau tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan Souji-kun, kan?'

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chie. Chie menelan ludah dan terus memandang kedua mata Yukiko dan akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Menunggu..

Tiba-tiba handphone Yukiko berbunyi, seseorang meneleponnya. Wajah Yukiko tampak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon. Dengan reflek Chie maju untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'Souji-kun..'

"Umm..", Yukiko tiba-tiba mematikan handphone-nya sambil tersenyum ke Chie, dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong. Chie kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Yukiko.

"Yukiko-chan... itu.. Souji-kun kan?"

"Ahaha..... hmm... hari ini jangan ada yang ganggu kita, ya?"

* * *

Gimana? ___ *crossing fingers*

comment please!

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu deh abis itu mereka ngapain.. hahaha.. (trying to steer myself from yuri n lime scenes)..


End file.
